When The City Spins
by privateradios
Summary: “When I’m losing my control, the city spins around.” DF OneShot


**_When The City Spins_**  
**Title:** When The City Spins  
**Author:** Jen / weisy / privateradios  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Pairing:** Danny/Flack  
**Spoilers:** All up to season two.  
**Summary:** "When I'm losing my control, the city spins around."  
**A/N:** Don't know how I feel about this one. It came to me while I was listening to my iPod so I hope you all like. :D Yes, rest and owed fanfic coming! YES. SO DO NOT HURT ME. Lmao. I'm getting the next chapter for Hostage up shortly (one or two days from now) followed by SCC. So be patient. In order for me to get fiction out, I need to have these little things on the side.

The city spins and he feels it. He feels the chaos, confusion and desperation in the attempts of getting him back into control but he knows it's not going to work. There is no way that he can get himself back on his feet.

But then again, there's Don and there he is, hands reaching out to grab and stay still because if not, he's going to fall and lose all track of all that's left.

"Stop." Danny whispers as Don's hands find his, pulling him closer and away from the edge of the building. One step and Danny would have fallen, fallen towards the ground of cement and fear. "I said stop it, Don."

There should have been a couple punches thrown Don's way but there isn't and he takes it to his advantage, pulling Danny farther and farther away from the edge. The city roars and calls for Danny to return, to return to the edge and give himself up but Don refuses. He pulls Danny closer to him and let's the man struggle weakly in his arms. No, there was no way he was going to let him go.

And Danny's attempts turn into desperate moans as the detective pulls him closer to the middle of the building, far away from the edge.

"Don't do this shit, Don."

"You're the one on the edge of the roof, Danny. If you're gonna talk, you're gonna talk somewhere where it's safe."

Don keeps a firm hold on the smaller man as Danny struggles to release himself from his grip. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes lingers on Danny, reminding Don that this isn't the first time that something like this has happened before.

"Fuck you." Danny mumbles into Don's shirt as the detective manages to get him to sit and far from that damn edge that kept calling to them.

"Danny," Don begins as he removes his jacket and wraps it around Danny's shoulder, noticing how the smaller man manages to stop shivering, "ya need to talk?"

Danny's quiet for a moment, pulls Don's jacket tighter around him and shakes his head, eyes closing behind his glasses. "No."

But Don doesn't take it as an answer and kneels down in front of him, concern lingering across his features. "Danny, you were about to…about to fuckin' jump over there." He says, gesturing with his hand to the ledge of the apartment complex. "There has got to be some talkin'."

"There's none."

"Don't fuck around with me."

Silence greets them for a moment as Danny slowly opens one eye to stare at him. And even though it's not much, Don could tell from the shade of dark blue behind those lens that something heavy was up and that it would take a lot more than conversation to get the truth out of his friend, his lover.

"What happened?" And this time, Don lowers his voice to soothe things out, to make things seem more comfortable for Danny and it seems to be working because Danny gives a small shrug.

"Just…just nothin' Don. Can I sleep, please?"

Don's silent for a moment before he raises his left hand quickly and notices how quick and sudden Danny flinches away. It causes Don to raise a brow in concern before Danny turns away, hiding his weakened eyes.

"Who hurt you?" Don asked as he tried to meet the other man's gaze to only find him quickly avoiding his. "Danny, who the fuck hurt you?"

Danny suddenly stood up, Don's jacket falling to the ground. "Nobody. Stop askin' twenty fuckin' questions!"

With the dim of the lights, Don saw the faint trail of a bruise forming under Danny's left eye. How he had managed to miss that confused him. "Danny-"

"You ask me one more fuckin' time Don and I swear to God, I'm gonna leave and never come back." And the fear in Danny's eyes and tone was enough to send Don cowering back but instead, he rose and quickly reached out to grab Danny's arm, catching the smaller man in surprise.

"Who, Danny? Who?" Don asks, voice rising as he pulls Danny closer to him.

And Danny tries to stand up to Don, really, he does but as he opens his mouth to protest, yell, scream, anything, he instead feels the burning of tears behind his eyes and before he could stop them, they pour out, his weakened body collapsing into Don. "I can't take it anymore, Don. I can't."

Don wraps his arm around Danny, pulling the man closer as he rubbed his back gently, his voice softening. "Can't take what?"

"I'm tired of runnin' away from my family's name. Everywhere I go, people know what follows with the name 'Messer' and I'm tired of it. I wish people would just realize that I don't follow in my father's or my brother's footsteps. That I'm someone else with a fuckin' brain. I don't do drugs, I don't kill people, I just want to help and no matter how hard I try, Don, I can't run away from it."

Don sighs as he closes his eyes, trying to hide the own tears forming behind his eyes. "Is that why you tried to jump? You wanted it all to end?"

"…Yeah. But I swear, when I was about to take that step, Don, you were the first person that came into my mind and I tried to fall, but all I saw was you and how you're always there for me. Always there when I need ya and I realized that maybe, just maybe, things could change."

Don pulls back to meet Danny's eyes, his heart dropping when he sees the tear stained cheeks and red eyes that his lover shares and Don leans his forehead against Danny's and smiles. "I'm always gonna be here for ya, baby. Always."

And 'always' is just what Danny needs to hear as he leans up and places a small and gentle kiss to Don's lower lip.


End file.
